


Strawberry Sapphics

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dates, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Milkshakes, Short & Sweet, make ridge a common tag i swear, tumblr reviewed it as 'gay' so its good promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Rose and Pidge take a walk in the park and discuss ice cream.





	

“So, what’s your favorite ice cream?” Pidge asked as they walked through the park. Rose thought about it. “Mint chocolate chip. You?”

“Strawberry.”

“Nice. How about strawberry milkshakes?”

“They’re pretty awesome.”

“Do you want one? Like, right now.” Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple five dollar bills. 

Pidge laughed. “Are you serious? Sure.”

“Come on, there’s a McDonald’s down the block.”

“You’re the best.” Pidge smiled, taking Rose’s hand in her’s.

“Nah, you are. You deserve all the milkshakes.”

“You’re not allooowed to be this cute.” Pidge fake whined, leaning her head on Rose’s shoulder. 

Rose blushed. “I’m happy we’re together.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame im sorry i wanna smooch pidge's face (which i will write eventually) ALSO if you wanna write something for ridge as long as its not sexual at all (we are both 14 and im ace) and you tell me first just !! go ahead! i would love u forever


End file.
